megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flash Man's Warped Wanderings
Flash Man's Warped Wanderings is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Flash Man. In this, Flash Man must face an army of time traveling robots known as the Paradoxers (so called because their appearance is that of mixed time periods, so they're basically walking time paradoxes). They were sent by the Evil Energy to cause trouble in time (while the opening story doesn't name it directly, the fact that it's a purple strange energy indicates that it is the Evil Energy). Flash Man starts with his regular arm cannon and Time Stopper (hold attack button to charge, then release when charged to stop time). Also, Sundial (who appeared in Time Man's game) helps Flash Man here as well. (In game, he would give information, just like Navi Mode in Mega Man Anniversary Collection) Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {Flash Man examining himself after being rebuilt.} Text Dr. Light and Dr. Wily have long since passed on, and Mega Man has returned to being Rock. But past Robot Masters have been rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. Among them is Flash Man. {Flash Man meets Sundial and Time Man} Text Flash Man was aiding Sundial and Time Man with time travel experiments. {TV with News Reporter (that looks like Shantae) turns on.} Sundial What is this?! Reporter Rumors of a strange flow of purplish energy are around the world. A group of Robots called the Paradoxers are running wild. {One of the enemy robots damages Time Man.} Sundial Oh no! Time Man! Man I'll be all right. I just need some time--in more ways than one--to repair. Man I'll take over for you. You just take it easy. Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Flash Man's Crystal Cavern (same aesthetics as his stage in Mega Man 2, except different path) Boss: Evil Energy Sniper Armor (similar to the enemy in his Mega Man 2 stage, except controlled by Evil Energy--sends out a three way shot; the resulting Sniper Joe after destroying the armor (when half the health is gone) sends out a large beam) Paradoxers (the "Robot Masters" of this game) *Vocal Bolshev (Sound-themed boss, like a mix between Viking and World War 2 Russian) **Weapon: Hypersonic Burst (sphere that launches forward, then sends out a large bang) **Weakness: Asp Lasso *Corin Thunder (Lightning/weather-themed boss, mix between Ancient Greece and 1970's disco fly) **Weapon: Spark Seeker (a homing ball of electricity) **Weakness: Mineral Mace ***(This boss also provides a jet-board) *Sir Smithson (Metal-themed boss, looks like a mix between a high medieval knight, and a diesel-punk setting hero) **Weapon: Drill Javelin (a spear with a drill tip--can penetrate certain barriers) **Weakness: Spark Seeker *Loa Vulcan (Fire-themed boss, looks like a mix between Roman and modern Hawaiian) **Weapon: Rushing Smelter (a flow of molten metal along the ground) **Weakness: Hypersonic Burst *Stone Tycoonight (Rock-themed boss, like a mix between European Renaissance and a 1870's businessman) **Weapon: Mineral Mace (a blunt mace that can be thrown in an arc) **Weakness: Drill Javelin *Grasp Sheripharaoh (Boss with grabbing weapon, like a mix between ancient Egypt and Wild West) **Weapon: Asp Lasso (a lasso weapon, can be used to swing across gaps (like Thunder Claw) as well as attack) **Weakness: Crane Missile ***(This Boss also has a wall-crawler platform) *Taira Generalissmo (Missile-themed weapon, like a mix between feudal Japan samurai, and a World War 1 soldier) **Weapon: Crane Missile (a missile that looks like an origami crane, but explodes on impact) **Weakness: Tibetian Bouncer *Arabounce Mongol {Rubber-themed weapon, like a mix between pre-Islamic Arabia, and Ancient China} **Weapon: Tibetian Bouncer (similar to Rebound Striker) **Weakness: Rushing Smelter (the boss needs to be on the ground to throw his weapon, so that's the perfect time) Final Stages The final stages are in the Evil Energy Time Paradox (floating island and fortress outside space/time continuum) Evil Energy Time Paradox Part 1: Weird Bridgeway Boss: Time Paradox Hydra (sort of a three-headed Mecha Dragon; weak to Drill Javelin--hit the heads(each head is active one at a time--when one head is gone, another one fills in)) Evil Energy Time Paradox Part 2: Outer Walls Boss: Time Paradox Titan (weak to Crane Missile--hit the glowing square in his chest) Evil Energy Time Paradox Part 3: First Hallway Boss: Time Paradox Metool King (weak to Tibetian Bouncer--as usual, hit when its face is shown) Evil Energy Time Paradox Part 4: Basement (some parts darken) Boss: Time Paradox Rounder (similar to Rounder 2 from Mega Man 6--weak to Crane Missile) Evil Energy Time Paradox Part 5: Grand Hall {Boss Rush} Boss: Evil Energy Enker (stick with regular arm cannon shots--and watch out for the return fire) Evil Energy Time Paradox Part 6: Heart of Time Paradox Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Crash Man Clone (weak to Crane Missile) --Form 2: Father Time Lookalike (weak to Spark Seeker--aim for clock medallion near chest) Category:Conceptual fan games